A New
by jazogirl
Summary: At first eveything seemed to be falling into place in the young Miko's life after Naraku had been defeated. She returned to the Fuedel Era, to the side of her friends, and her beloved Inuyasha. But after years of the same routine and getting up just to travel to other villages while watching her friends grow with their new families, Kagome began to want more... Something new...


**RATED M FOR A REASON...**

**R&R**

**MY MISTAKES R MY MISTAKES**

**ENJOY:)**

**PROLOGUE**

Her breathing was settled as her body gradually came to an awakening. She could feel her heart thumping lightly in her chest while she drew in gasps of air. Feeling her sensitive eyelashes pull apart so her eyes could see day, Kagome ran her palms over the silks and furs beneath her. Her voice caught in her throat at the new sensations overtaking her senses.

Silk. It felt so fine underneath her fingertips. She could feel every stitch and entwined thread that formed the sheets she was graced with. Caressing the fine sheets she heard a clean tear through the room. Lifting up her hand, Kagome found herself staring at elongated claws attached to her fingers. While closing her hand into a tight fist she could feel the sharpness of her nails scrape against her flesh and winced thinking she had cut herself.

Her nostrils flared, as she repeatedly flexed her clawed appendage, taking in a good whiff of dried wild berries and crushed autumn leaves. She flipped herself over in a heartbeat and grasped the furs that were against her side earlier in a passionate yet possessive way as she buried her face deeply into the fabrics and let a beastly growl escape. It was his pelt or as he called it, a 'mokomoko'. It carried his scent that sort of surprised her. She was startled by how familiar it was to her. Was this the effect of the mating connection?

Raising her head slightly, Kagome felt a painful tug of ripped skin pulse from her neck. Her hand flew up to the sore area and felt nothing but torn tissue and crust from dry blood. Her sapphire orbs widen as she started to panic. Her tender wound screamed out bloody murder as she applied pressure. Gripping the sheets to her bare chest, Kagome slipped out of the heap and tripped over herself making her way to a full bodied mirror decorated with a pure silver exterior. Her chest was rising a falling rapidly.

In the mirror a reflection of an ivory haired woman, who seemed unrecognizable, bared fangs at the girl? She held her purple tinted neck from her sight and found multiple bruises running down her arms up to her hands clamping the silks draped over her. As she starred she notice the bruises vanish and become creamy tan skin once more. Slowly removing her hand from her neck to reach up and touch the fangs she bared, she had exposed the wound.

It looked like she was bit by a rapid dog; this thought made her giggle inwardly. It was puffy and covered in a thin layer of dry crackling blood and still a bit moist. There was no sign of infection and she released a relieved sigh. 'I guess a dog's mouth is cleaner than humans'.' She smiled to herself pressing her fingers to her lips, smearing blood.

"Uhh." Her tongue darted out as a reflex and licked the blood clean. The action made her remember of much earlier events...

* * *

Sesshomaru's fangs grazed her lips before he locked his with hers. His tongue teased her mouth and in response she moaned deeply. Her blunt nails gripping his shoulders as he thrust into her while she bucked against him. She grunted loudly due to the rapid pace. Nipping her lip accidently, the youkai pulled away and drove his length into her deeper. Kami, he was going to break her.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt her walls ready to release. Before she could reach her climax a clawed hands gripped her face forcing her to look up at him. She would never forget such beastly features. His eyes were wild and crimson with dark slits that saw right through her. His stripes were jagged making his jaw line seem sharper and his pale skin fierce. His lips were pulled back from his enlarged fangs that seemed too sharp to be real. Something in the back of her head screamed at her to be very afraid but the rest of her mind felt very safe and protected as her heart beat ten times faster than it already was. She was panting breathlessly from the sight.

"Ses...sho..maru." She grounded out pressing her hand to his stripped cheek. She was finding it really hard to focus on him as she felt the odd cramping sensation to release.

Before tilting her head to the side, Sesshomaru's beast gave her a rough chasing kiss which lead up to it barring its fangs into her neck.

Her vision went white.

Pain...All she felt was pure agony. Her ear piercing scream was heard throughout the lands as she tried to pry the demon lord off her being. It wasn't even her neck that was feeling the magma shooting throughout her veins. Her lungs were literally on fire as she felt his reiki being forced into her. She wanted to yell stop, but she couldn't find her voice. He was latched on to her and the fact that his arms were locking her in place didn't help.

Her powers were fighting against his and it felt as if her heart was getting attacked with unlimited lightning strikes. She felt her rib cage expanding and falling as she took in many amounts of air. Taking the time to acknowledge how heavy Sesshomaru was she realized her shoves would never budge him. Couldn't he hear her skin sizzling from the inside out? Their reiki's were eating her alive.

* * *

Gripping her head at the thought of the pain she had experience, Kagome walked over to lean up against the wall. She sunk down to the floor in exhaustion.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

**I HOPE YA'LLL ENJOYED THE OPENING THAT REALLY WASN'T ANYTHING**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME;)**

**FOR MY FORMER VEIWERS OTHER STORIES WILL BE UPDATE SOON:)**

**R&R**


End file.
